One Night Is All It Takes
by AerisSerris
Summary: Gwendolyn Tara Carter, age twenty-three, is pretty ready to walk down the path to her ideal future - but maybe having a baby with her handsome co-worker Trent Manson isn't the best way to start...
1. Some Prayers Required

**I won't even mention where I got the idea for this particular story, but like they say, inspiration hits in funny places. Since I've been in a Gwen x Trent mood lately and I was reading several other stories like this, so I wanted to try a version with Gwen and Trent. **

**Main Pairing: Gwen/Trent  
>Side Pairings: LeShawnaAlejandro, Courtney/Cody, Beth/Justin, mentioned Gwen/Duncan (prior to story)… maybe more later, I dunno. :P**

**Warnings: Contains fluff, swearing, and other random crap. This is me though, are you surprised by now? It's also in Gwen's point of view throughout the story unless I decide otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island, Action, or World Tour, or any of the characters mentioned.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The package had read three minutes on the back, next to a picture of some pretty, preppy blonde holding a small baby girl that had the tragedy of resembling her.

Well _shit!_

Seriously, why does this always have to happen to me?

…

Okay, this doesn't happen all the time. I mean, if it did, there'd be kids running all over my apartment. I sighed, setting down the small pregnancy test on my bathroom sink (made of obsidian, amazingly enough). To distract myself from these thoughts that mainly consisted of 'fuck' and 'shit', I put up my hair in a ponytail, a few strands in my face.

As I stared in the mirror, I ran a hand through my shoulder-blade length teal streaked black hair, sighing as I remembered just how I got myself into this stupid situation.

_Three minutes._

Damn it, why does it have to take so long? I don't have all day!

…Well, these things don't take all day. I was… oh shut up; I shouldn't have to explain myself.

_Two and a half minutes._

Just leave it to Trent fucking Manson to get me in this stupid mess! Trent and his stupid shaggy black hair… and his bright green eyes… and his muscular frame… and his creative way of thinking –

Ah! Focus!

…

Well, I guess I can't really leave this as totally Trent's fault. It takes two to tango, right? At least, that's what LeShawna's boyfriend Alejandro says.

And it's more like I was just asking to get pregnant, what with my legs wrapped around his on the bed in his apartment, totally wasted out of our fucking skulls. Isn't that how all the fucking high school sluts get pregnant?

…

God, why was I so damn _stupid_?

Okay Gwenny, calm down. There has to be another reason for the pains and the mood swings and the bathroom sickness and… the lack of my "monthly visitor."

_Two minutes._

I blame my mother.

…And Kyle.

Also Bridgette, and LeShawna, and Cody, and –

Dear God. I've become my mother. If I recall correctly, grandma said that mom did this exact same thing – freaking out, swearing rapidly, and blaming everyone around me.

It's not like my mom was a bad mom, but she definitely had her moments – oh God, if I'm pregnant then what will I do?

Ah! Gwen, stop! You don't even know you're pregnant yet.

…

Scratch that, you don't even know you're pregnant at _all_.

Just stop it, Gwen.

You're not a teenager anymore – you're twenty three, in art college, an intern at a good corporation, and you have a nice apartment to yourself. You're much more ready for the responsibility of a child than any little high school kid.

…

Oh God I'm not ready for this!

What am I thinking? I couldn't take care of a kid for my life!

I mean, I'm a Gothic twenty three year old, a _freaking college kid_, I don't have a great job, and my apartment's barely big enough for me and Bridgette!

…

Thank God that Bridgette's at work at the Surf Shack with her mom. I don't think I could handle her gossipy personality right now.

I mean, knowing Bridge she'd go blab to her other best friend Courtney, who'd go blab to her boyfriend Cody, and then before you know it everyone at the office would know!

Oh my God, I'm sorry Bridgette!

Fuck, that must be a side effect to the whole "mood swings" part.

But, that's only if I'm pregnant…

Speaking of my friends, how the fuck am I going to tell them? I mean, it'll be nigh impossible to hide it from Bridgette, who, you know, _lives _with me.

And for that matter, LeShawna. I mean, she's my other best friend, if I told Bridgette it'd only fair to tell LeShawna. And she's more of a gossip than Bridgette!

You know what? I'm not pregnant. But if I am, then I will hide it from Bridgette and LeShawna at all costs.

…

Actually, that's horrible to say. If Alejandro got LeShawna pregnant, I know she'd tell me. Or at least I'm pretty sure she would, she can be pretty hard to read sometimes.

…

Holy shit, how would I tell mom and Kyle?

_One minute._

Maybe I should start praying. I mean, praying never hurt anyone right?

I looked into the mirror, staring at the reflection of the Goth girl with pale skin, teal streaked black hair, slim figure, grey eyes –

That made me think. Would the baby have grey eyes like me or green eyes like Trent? Or maybe even brown eyes like my mom and brother.

I know they wouldn't be blue eyes like Duncan's – for one, we broke up a week before the… um, incident happened. And plus we never even had sex.

…

Come to think of it, I was supposed to wait until marriage before I lost my virginity. That's what I promised to Father Matthew at my baptism.

Or at least wait until I was in love with someone.

Duncan was a nice guy, don't get me wrong, but there was just no spark in our kisses, you know? And almost every conversation consists of, "When will we have sex, Gwennifer?" I wasn't in love with him, at all.

For the record, my name is Gwendolyn, not Gwennifer. Every time I told Duncan that, he'd tell me to "chillax."

_Do I look in the fucking mood to chillax?_

Ugh, I'm exploding again… God why am I such a bitch when I'm mad? Soon I'll be reduced to the level of that cow Heather…

I can't believe she got that promotion instead of me.

_Thirty seconds._

Oh my God, the moment of truth is almost here…

God, please… I'm not ready for a kid…

_Twenty seconds._

I really don't think mom's ready to be a grandma.

_Fifteen seconds._

I don't think Kyle's ready to be an uncle either.

_Ten seconds._

Oh God, what if I am? Who will be the godmother, Bridgette or LeShawna…?

_Five seconds._

Or both, they'd both be good.

_Three seconds._

I'd be the best mother I could! But I'd be better if it weren't now!

_One second._

I closed my eyes and picked up the little test, holding it to the beam of sunlight coming through the bathroom.

…

A blue cross appeared distinctly.

The universal sign for positive…

_Shit._

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**This was just the prologue, just if you're peeved about the shortness of the chapter. I'll try to make the next chapters longer.**

**~AerisSerris**


	2. A Few Flashbacks to Go With the Meal

**Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! It's good to know that Gwen and Trent isn't a totally dead couple… stupid Total Drama writers for ruining my favorite couple. D: And before you ask, no, I do **_**NOT **_**like Gwen and Duncan as a couple. Besides that I like Duncan with Heather or Izzy more, I think they're overly cliché and predictable, just no spark at all. Plus Gwen became all clingy over Duncan; it practically ruined her awesome character! Sigh… just my opinion though. :(**

**Main Pairing: Gwen/Trent  
>Side Pairings: LeShawnaAlejandro, Courtney/Cody, Beth/Justin, (one-sided on Courtney's side and prior to story) Courtney/Trent… maybe more later, I dunno. :P**

**Warnings: Contains fluff, swearing, and other random crap. This is me though, are you surprised by now? It's also in Gwen's point of view throughout the story unless I decide otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: Psssh. As if a fourteen-year-old teenage freshman like me is the owner of a heavily popular cartoon series. You drinking some kind of crazy juice or something?**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

I slumped to the floor of the bathroom, almost unable to process this new information.

I, Gwen Carter, was going to be a mom, _a fucking mom._

"Oh no, God no…" I groaned, holding my head in despair.

_-Flashback- _

_I sighed, practically up to my waist in homework – I say waist because it isn't quite head high yet – essays to be written, assignments to be filled out, the usual shit. Since I had little to no time between my job, sleep, and school, I had practically zero time for homework._

_Which is why I'm trying to get my homework down AND filing the paperwork for Mr. Evans' recent purchase of the newest shopping plaza in town. _

"_Damn it," I muttered, "how am I supposed to get these assignments done by Monday?"_

_I suppose I had to blame myself – I was the one that elected to go out to that party with LeShawna, Bridgette, and Courtney. I would've had a great time, except that Bridgette had invited Courtney – for one, she was the boss's daughter, and two, Bridgette liked her for some reason. I still had fun, but having a bitch fest with Courtney every five minutes wasn't exactly my idea of a great time._

"_Trent, thanks for the excellent job today!" I scowled, speak of the Hispanic she devil herself._

_Even though my friend Cody Anderson had a total crush on Courtney Evans, she was currently into Trent Manson, another co-worker of mine. Trent and I hadn't talked much, but when we did we stayed on good terms with each other. _

_Because Mr. Evans, the boss, was Courtney's dad, the mocha skinned prep was allowed to pass out promotions and raises whenever she wanted. After all, 'daddy just can't say no to his little girl.'_

"_Thanks, Miss Evans." Trent smiled one of his million dollar smiles – wait, did I just think that? Ugh, forget I thought that… _

"_I just wanted to congratulate your excellent work today. Keep it up!" Courtney beamed brilliantly (Ha ha, yeah. As if.) before walking off to her daddy's office._

_It was no secret in the office that Courtney had a thing for Trent (except to Trent himself) as much as it was no secret that Cody liked Courtney (who was equally oblivious). In fact, almost everyone in the office was privately betting on either "CoCo" or "Trentney"._

_Personally, I think all of this drama gets annoying after a while. I mean, we're all well over our twenties (or at least twenty), don't they have anything better to do than gossip about non-existent couples?_

…_I'm rooting for Cody. I hope he gets his crush, even if Courtney is a psychotic bitch. It's mostly because when I came to work here, Cody had a pretty big crush on me, but I turned him down. Well, it'd be cool for me if he got the girl this time._

_That must've sounded so hypocritical but aren't I entitled to a bit of it now and then? _

_A lot of my co-workers thought that I was working myself too hard, even if they didn't say it to my face. Since I was one of the few people that _didn't _feel the need to talk myself to death all day, I could actually use my God given _ears_. Everyone talks about it all the time, how I should give myself a break._

_Well, when I'm a rich artist, then I'll give myself a break._

_The rest of the day really wasn't that important, honestly. I just did more of my work, and I did manage to complete the filing and finish a few assignments. _

_It was what happened _afterward _that really matters to this story._

"_Hey, Gwen, right?" I looked up, and lo and behold there was Trent Manson. With shaggy black hair, bright green eyes and a caring smile, a lot of the girls that passed him on the street were attracted to him. It didn't help that he was an aspiring musician, either._

"_Huh…? Yeah, yeah." I looked up, nobody at the office ever really talked to me, and if they did, it was either Heather Chang or Courtney Evans coming to bitch at me. Or a messenger of Heather or Courtney._

"_I, uh…" Trent scratched the back of his neck, "I was just wondering if you needed help with any of that."_

_I looked around me at all of the papers, and sighed. Even though I'd gotten a lot done, I still had quite a ways to go – I hadn't even gotten to filling out the reports for the Vanderseaux purchase yet._

"_Admittedly, yeah." I nodded, scratching the back of my neck._

"_Well, is your shift almost done? Mine is in five minutes… you could come over to my place and I can help you with your work." Trent said, almost bashfully… that was odd; he never had that tone with anyone else. Huh, oh well. I guess he just doesn't offer to help that often._

"_Yeah, I'll be done in about ten minutes. I'll meet you out front, okay?" I smiled, starting to get all of the paperwork and homework together._

"_Sounds awesome." Trent smiled, turning and going back to his own desk and gathering his things._

_-End Flashback-_

Ugh…

I groaned, feeling another wave of nausea hit me. Good thing I was in a bathroom; what happened next in my 'bathroom adventures' should not have to be explained.

I wasn't sure how long I'd be slouched down on the floor, but it must've been a while since I heard someone unlocking my apartment door. If it was five, it must've meant that Bridgette was back.

I checked the clock. Sure enough, lo and behold, it was five o'clock. Man, does time fly when you're just faced with one of the biggest news you'll ever receive in your mortal life.

The pregnancy test was still on the counter. I gasped; I wasn't ready to tell Bridgette yet. I really needed some time to myself before I could tell one of my best friends – and my roommate, for that matter – that I was pregnant. I grabbed it and the package just as I heard the front door unlock, shuddering at the grossness of the whole thing and hiding it in my pocket. (I'd have to wash that pair of pants later, with extra soap and warm water. Yeah, that sounds about good…)

"Gwen, are you home?" I heard Bridgette call.

I flushed the toilet quickly, just to make it sound convincing – and to cover up my tracks. "Yeah! Yes, I'm home."

"All right, just checking. You're usually watching some horror movie right now, so I had to make sure you weren't dead." Bridgette's friendly and teasing voice carried to the bathroom.

"I really didn't notice the flow of time, Bridge, or else I would be watching something." That was not actually a lie, since it was a tradition of mine to watch some gory movie at five o'clock. And considering that I just found out I'm pregnant, well, time really did flow by without me noticing.

"Good to know. I'm making spaghetti for dinner, okay?" I loved spaghetti with meatballs, but since Bridgette is a vegetarian I have to wait until she's out of the house before I can eat meat. Bridgette makes her spaghetti without meat and with chunks of veggies instead… Sigh.

"All right." I paused, and then added, "Hey Bridge, I think I'm going to go take a walk."

"Okay, have fun." Poor Bridge, I almost felt bad for keeping this huge secret from her. Ever since we were seven and meet each other – as well as LeShawna Ark – on the playground, we told each other everything that had ever crossed our minds. Like when Geoff Rickotta dumped Bridgette in the twelfth grade because he was moving away, and how it broke Bridgette's heart.

I would tell her eventually, and LeShawna and Cody and… I shudder at the thought, even Trent… but for now I think I need to get out of the house. If I stayed a minute longer I would freak out again and then my claustrophobia would act up again. I couldn't help it, but I did that whenever I got some distressing news…

You'd think that having a baby would count as good news, not as bad. Not everyone is me, though.

I grabbed my coat and wrapped it around myself, since it was February. Winters here in Toronto are pretty damn cold; it never hurt to be prepared for snow storms.

"See you later Gwen. Just remember, don't get knocked up with some hot guy's kid on the way out!"

I froze, did Bridgette actually know something? I let out a relieved breath when I saw a friendly and teasing smile on her face. "Don't worry, that's definitely what I _don't _do in my spare time!" I laughed, a little forcedly – I wasn't a very good liar.

Then Bridgette turned. "Gwen, is something bothering you – "

I was already out of the apartment.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

After primarily discarding the pregnancy test and its package into the garbage cans below (and feeling pretty nasty, that _was _in my pocket), I took off to the one place that always calmed me down, the forest.

It wasn't really a forest, it was more like a hiking trail in a patch of trees by my apartment, but we dubbed it the forest and the name just stuck. There are plenty of forests around, but 'the forest' was significantly less deadly and significantly smaller than the other ones.

As soon as I entered the wooded area, I began to feel much calmer. Now I could really focus on my situation and what to do about it.

Well, there was always adoption… yeah, yeah, that could work! The baby would be sent away to a family that was ready and wanting to have a kid! It would grow up in a good home that had a better way of taking care the kid, plus it would have everything its little heart desired there for it. They would more than likely have actual money to feed it, clothe it; otherwise cure it of its immense boredom…

But then I stopped to think. I would always be the mother of that child, no matter what happened. Eventually the adopted family would have to confess that the kid was adopted, and then it'd be wondering, "Who's my real mother and father?"

How would I be able to live knowing that I gave up _my_ little baby? It'd haunt my dreams every night, seeing his or her little face giggling and smiling at some other person, someone that wasn't me… I'd have to live with the fact that I'd never see their graduation, or their first steps, or their prom, or when they first speak… they'd be first saying "momma" to SOMEONE ELSE!

Plus, my own mom could've done that when she got pregnant after a one night stand at a hotel where she used to work at, and she kept me… she kept me and Kyle, she never gave up on us…

Okay, adoption is _OUT!_

Of course, there was also another word that started with A…

Abortion.

I also stopped to think seriously about that one. I knew I wasn't ready, money wise or not, to have a baby, or to take care of it. The… incident happened about two months ago, I think I'd still be able to have one now, right?

But it always seemed so inhumane to me… Even if they aren't born yet, I still consider it murder. The baby… _my _baby would never be able to wriggle its toes, or smile at me, or blink, or run, or feel its heartbeat…

No! There's no way in hell I'm going for abortion either!

I guess that really just leaves me with the last choice – I would have to keep this baby.

As I kept thinking about it, though, it suddenly didn't seem so bad. I mean, sure, I wasn't the best person in the world, but I'd create _life_, I'd have something to really call my own… a little Gwen for me.

I also thought about that. Would it be a Gwen, or would it be a Trent? Was it too early to think about names for him or her?

And… how the hell was I going to tell Trent? What if he wasn't such a nice guy and decided to leave me alone with the baby? Would I have to go for adoption or abortion then?

I set my face. No. Even if Trent chose to walk out on us, I wouldn't give up. I would take care of this kid no matter what it takes!

My watch beeped, it was six o'clock.

My God, time really does fly when you're thinking. I should probably go get something to eat now…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The next morning, my alarm beeped me awake at seven AM, as usual. Ugh… goodbye weekend, hello working week.

I'd made up my mind. Today, I would tell Trent about the baby. The sooner that I got it out of the way, the sooner we – or maybe just myself – could make plans for the kid. Where I would be staying, whose last name the baby would take, and etcetera.

And it would be refreshing to hear his views on adoption and abortion. Even though I sure as hell wasn't about to change my mind, I'd still like to hear his side of the story.

As soon as I entered the office, though, my confidence practically fizzed away like eggs on the sidewalk during summer.

A tear entered my eye – I was about to give Trent the biggest news of his _life_! This was _my_ entirefault! _I _was the one that wanted to go over to his place, _I _suggested the drinks…

I seriously wanted to run out the building, with tears running down my face, but I forced myself to be calm… however hard that was.

Everyone around me continued with their normal business – Heather Chang was in her office, answering the phone and writing down some notes, occasionally saying "Uh huh". Courtney Evans and Eva Garrett were in yet another argument about whether or not Eva should dress up in a business suit. (I was rooting for Eva, she was cool.) Ezekiel Fitzherbert, the newbie, would be busy keeping to himself – he started working here a week ago and he still wasn't very comfortable by himself.

I didn't see Trent anywhere, but we were sure to see each other throughout the day, since our offices are pretty close by. And besides, I didn't want to tell him during work – I wanted to wait till after we were done, then I wouldn't accidentally screw up his work day.

"Morning, Gwen." Cody Anderson smiled, joining me in the elevator. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. The usual, really." I smiled back, waving my hand in the air to prove my point.

Cody fake gasped. "Gwen Carter smiled? The world is surely about to end!" He clutched his chest and fell backwards, his back landing on the wall without much impact.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled – Cody was a nice guy, he could definitely cheer you up. "I know, it's a definite sign of the apocalypse." I teased back.

"So, what is my fine friend doing this morning?" Cody winked, making me laugh. Now I really know I've gone hormonal, I usually roll my eyes – minus the chuckling – at everything he says.

"I'm fine." I said, which wasn't really a lie. A good night's sleep had helped to make me feel a little better, even though my stomach still had butterflies at the thought of telling Trent about my kid – _our_ kid.

"Good to hear, girly!" Cody laughed, oblivious as usual.

Cody and Courtney _did _end up going out, if you actually care about that at all. What I remember most about that day was that Courtney was even louder than she usually is.

_-Flashback of Little Importance to the Actual Story-_

"_WAAAAAAHH!"_

_I groaned; Courtney had been crying all morning. It'd been a month since Trent and I accidentally had sex, and we'd agreed to keep quiet about it and pretend that it never happened._

_Last night, apparently Courtney had tried to ask Trent out. He politely said no to her, for reasons none of us knew. Everyone had almost been certain he would say yes – she was rich, pretty, and was nice… when she wasn't being a total bitch._

_I felt kind of bad for it, but I couldn't help but smirk to myself when I thought that I'd, ahem, "been" with Trent before Courtney did. I really did feel like a bitch though. _

_Cody looked at me in distress. "What should I do, Gwen? I've never really handled a crying girl like this before."_

_I raised a brow. "Don't you have a mom or a sister?"_

"_Yeah, but mom never really cried in front of my – unless she was on her period – and I'm an only child." Cody replied._

"_Just go with it! Tell her that there are guys _right in front of her _that would love to go out with her!" I said, patting him on the back and shoving him in Courtney's direction. _

_I can't fathom why Cody likes her, but meh, to each their own._

_Cody turned to me and smiled – with little confidence, I might add – and walked up to Courtney._

_The little CEO in training looked up from her tear stained face and glared at Cody. "What do you want, Anderson?" She growled, slouched up in her seat._

_Cody shrinked a little. "Um… I just want to say that I'm sorry about Trent, and I really think…" He swallowed nervously, "that t-there guys out there who would love to give you a shot, Courtney." _

_Courtney sniffed. "You really think so?"_

"_I know so! I know a guy who'd love to date you, in fact!"_

_I smiled to myself as Cody seemed to get an idea and Courtney looked a bit more cheered up._

"_Really? Who?"_

_Cody smiled. "Well, how about I set you guys up? Dinner tonight at Little Anthony's?"_

_Normally Courtney would yell at him for suggesting it… but I think luck was on Cody's side that day._

"_Fine. I'll meet him at seven." She said, standing up and wiping away her tears. "But Anderson, if this is a trick – "_

"_Relax Courtney, it's not." _

_They had dinner that night, Cody told me afterwards. They've been dating since._

_-End of Flashback with Little Importance to Actual Story-_

Cody and I were just talking, and having a good time, but then I got an unexpected reality check – back to my current situation – when the elevator door opened.

I think even the baby was squirming around when Trent walked in.

Talk about a wakeup call.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**The ending feel's a bit abrupt, and I apologized for that. I had to do quite a bit of Googling for this chapter – Italian places in Toronto, baby information, etcetera…**

**~AerisSerris**


	3. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**There's a totally awesome exhibit on "The Science of FEAR" that I get to go see at a museum later, so excited for that since I'm a horror movie fanatic. :D**

**Main Pairing: Gwen/Trent  
>Side Pairings: LeShawnaAlejandro, Courtney/Cody, Beth/Justin, future Bridgette/Ezekiel… maybe more later, I dunno. :P**

**Warnings: Contains fluff, swearing, and other random crap. This is me though, are you surprised by now? It's also in Gwen's point of view throughout the story unless I decide otherwise. Also AU, I forgot to mention that in the previous chapters, but I hope that you realize this by now.**

**Disclaimer: If I DID own Total Drama, Gwen and Trent never would've broken up, Duncan would be with Heather, Izzy, or Noah (I'm a DunNo shipper xD), Ezekiel and Eva would've gotten a LOT more screen time, and my OC of Rosalind Leanne Hex (as seen in some stories) would be a canon character. Since these things did NOT happen, it's safe to assume that I'm not the owner of Total Drama. Fairly simple, no?**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_-Flashback-_

_Trent and I were both sitting at the kitchen table in his very nice apartment, both laughing over something so stupid that I don't even remember what it was. We both knew we were pretty wasted, but in my currently drunken state I wasn't going to be drive home anytime soon._

_Oh the yumminess, but just now I realized how bright Trent's smile was, as well as how shining his green eyes were (even though right now they were slightly glazed over) and how tight that shirt looked on him…_

_So far we'd managed to get quite a bit done as far as homework and paperwork was concerned, but when we were three fourths of the way done was when Trent offered me a drink. I felt it would be polite to accept, and before we knew it we were drunken little bitches._

"_And, and you told Heather to _what_?" Trent chuckled again, both of us sitting on the couch and facing each other._

_I giggled, suddenly not remembering what I told Heather to do (I was having trouble remembering five minutes ago, to be honest) so I came up with something equally funny. "I told her… I told her she should go sit down and do the Macarena!" We both laughed hysterically, too wasted to even think that was stupid._

_Yeah, I'm not sure what I was thinking either._

_I stopped laughing first, and as he laughed, right then I decided what the next logical thing to do was. _

_I leaned forward, held his face rather clumsily (I'm way more graceful than that, at the risk of sounding like Courtney), and kissed him rather passionately on the lips._

_Trent leaned forward and returned the kiss with equal passion, and soon he was on top of me, the two of us making out heavily. He stopped when my hand reached for his belt buckle. _

_I looked up, disappointed like a little horny dog when he stopped. But then he smiled, stood up, and grabbed my hand. _

"_If… if we're going to do that," He nodded towards the bedroom door, "we should probably go in… in there."_

_I didn't waste another minute as I grabbed his hand and led him there. As soon as the door was closed I pinned him to the bed, resuming the drunken make out session._

_I'll stop telling this part of the story since this is when I did remove his belt._

_-End Flashback-_

I bit my lip as Trent walked in, smiling that smile of his that probably made me drink in the first place, and stand beside me. Being the gentleman he was, he probably didn't want to get in the way of the conversation Cody and I were having.

There was no way I was about to tell Trent while Cody was still in here. I was suddenly majorly pissed off for him getting in between us and the news I had to tell!

Then I felt sad because I really should tell Cody since he's been my best guy friend since me and Duncan broke up, and now I felt guilty on top of it!

And then somewhere in my little subconscious, I was sighing at my raging at war self down below for giving into my hormones so easily!

Damned hormones, may they all fall of a cliff and die and then rot in hell with spikes up their butts –

That was them acting again, wasn't it? This will be a _loooong_ pregnancy…

"Good morning Gwen, morning Cody." Trent suddenly interrupted my thoughts, stating this greeting politely as he pressed the button for his – and come to think of it, mine – floor.

Well, a warning ahead of time never hurt anyone.

"Trent, can I talk to you after work?" I interrupted the silence (I could tell Cody was grateful).

Trent raised a brow and smiled. "Sure, unless you want to discuss it now…?"

I looked at Cody, who suddenly got the message. "Don't worry guys, I'll go to the corner and stick my fingers in my ears and sing the la-la song so I don't have to hear your very important conversation." He smiled, nodded, and gave a thumbs up that made me want to strangle him (fucking hormones).

"No, I'll tell you after work." I said. Trent nodding, once more creating the silence between us, this time comfortable.

Cody still seemed a bit off though, and I knew that I'd have to tell him about the fourth person, the little one resting inside me soon.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Girl, you kidding me?" The African Canadian laughed.

The two of us were on our lunch break, and I was telling my other best friend, LeShawna Ark, about what the certifiably insane girl Isabella "Izzy" Reyun did yesterday, conveniently when LeShawna was home with the flu.

Between everything that had been happening lately (well, just the one thing really), it felt good to be joking around with LeShawna for the day.

"Damn girl, I'm telling you that she's a seriously crazy little thing!" LeShawna smirked, rolling her finger in the universal sign for crazy.

"No kidding!" I grinned, taking a bite of my hamburger. Normally for lunch I'd be having a salad, but today it just didn't seem as filling.

Personally I blamed the little punk I'm carrying in my stomach.

LeShawna and I both sat in comfortable silence for a while, and while she was digging into the chicken pot pie I went back to thinking about the kid.

I mean, say that Trent didn't want to stay with me and the baby. I personally don't think that he's the type of guy to do that, but then again, I didn't really know him that well. The extent of my knowledge was that his dad was an accountant; he's only taking this job until he has enough money to get started on a college for the musical arts, and that he came from a pretty wealthy background. That, and he has a motorcycle – that's probably the only thing (besides the… you know) that I remember from 'that night.'

If he didn't want to stay with me and the baby, the question is where would we go? The apartment certainly isn't big enough for me, Bridgette, and a baby, and I knew I didn't want to move back into mom's house. I'm pretty sure Bridgette wasn't exactly jumping for joy and the prospect of moving back in either.

I was also about two months now, should I be shopping for maternity clothes now…? No, it's too early for that – I should wait until I actually start to show.

And then I began to think, when _would _I start to show? Jesus tap dancing Christ, now I wish I'd paid more attention to the Sex Education class.

Did they even talk about when the baby would start to show in Sex Education…?

"Carter!"

LeShawna's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Huh, wha – "

"I've been talking at you for about five minutes now, Gwen." LeShawna said. Her voice was stern, but it was still teasing and friendly.

"Sorry, I guess I just got lost in thought." I shrugged, painting a smile on my face.

LeShawna rolled her eyes. "All right girl, just don't go doing that too often." Then she looked a little more serious. "Is something wrong? I mean, it's okay if you don't want to tell me, but if you do I'm always here."

For a minute I seriously contemplated telling her, right then and there. LeShawna was one of the best advice givers I knew, and she would do anything for me, the same way I would for her.

She could definitely help me out with my situation, and that was a major pro in this…

I sighed and shook my head. If I owed anything to Trent, it was letting him know about his kid first.

"I promise I'll tell you, LeShawna." I decided. "But I can't right now."

LeShawna nodded. "Oh-ho-ho, I think I know what's going on here." She grinned.

I froze, a drop of sweat going down my spine. "You – what?"

"See, I always, always, _always _knew that there was something going on between you and Bridgette." LeShawna decided.

I stared at her. And then I did the truly lady-like thing to do.

I laughed my ass off.

"What – NO! That's not it, Jesus Christ!" I giggled.

LeShawna rolled her eyes. "Deny it all you want, it'll happen someday… mark my words."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Was it just me, or did the work day seem to go both incredibly slow _and _incredibly fast today?

The slowness came from the severe boringness that came with the job – offices were not renown for having killer parties every day instead of fax machines.

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!" A sudden cheer broke out through the halls.

"ISABELLA REYUN DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Courtney's angry voice followed. Following _that _was breathless laughter by Cody.

At least we have Izzy to keep us entertained.

It was also way too quick because I was going to tell Trent about the baby after work.

The baby. _The _baby. The _baby_. _My _baby!

Soon enough the day was over, with a little paperwork left over (I was a little distracted, you see), and it was time to be a woman and tell Trent the truth.

"So Gwen, you wanted to talk?"

Man can that guy prioritize!

"Well, yeah, just… give me a few minutes." I chuckled nervously, conveniently dropping a pencil on the floor to get me more time to think about this.

_-Flashback-_

_I opened my eyes groggily. For a minute I had no idea where I was, I just knew I was comfortable and warm._

_I sat up, stretching my arms out like I do every morning._

_I gave a little gasp as I saw that the sleeve to my night shirt didn't follow._

_I looked down – completely exposed! The room wasn't my room, the blanket that covered my womanly area wasn't mine, this bed wasn't mine, the pillows weren't mine…_

"_Shit…" I muttered, rubbing my eyes and falling back down onto the bed. _

_I winced, though, when my neck came in contact with another piece of flesh – I looked over, and there was the last thing I expected to see in the morning. _

_Trent seemed to have put his arm over me last night. Was he naked too…? I lifted the blanket, and then dropped it again._

_Yep. He was._

_I groaned and shut my eyes. Dear God, please let this be a dream… and I'll wake up in my actual side of the bed that Bridgette and I share, and Bridgette will be over on her side of the only bed we can afford. I'll open my eyes and Bridgette will be waking up too, and she'll offer to make breakfast because it's her turn to make pancakes or toast today…_

_I opened my eyes. Still Trent's room. _

_Damn it!_

_Trent stirred beside me, his green eyes opening slowly, the suddenly shooting open as he saw me next to him. "Holy shit – Gwen Carter?" _

_I sighed, waking up. "Um, uh… good morning?"_

_He sat up, his muscular chest unveiled by the blanket. "What the… what happened?"_

"_I… I don't know. I just woke up a few minutes ago myself…" I muttered, brushing a hand through my teal streaked black hair._

_He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I guess we need to talk." He muttered._

_I nodded unenthusiastically. "Yeah, I guess we do."_

_-End Flashback-_

I picked up the fallen pencil, knowing that I couldn't delay things anymore. "Trent, let's go outside. Please." I added, trying to emphasize that this was a private conversation.

"Yeah, sure." Trent smiled. I felt a pit in my stomach – the poor guy was totally unaware of this bomb that I was about to drop on him! Jesus Christ…

We both walked outside the building, then to the other side of it where our coworkers Noah Chase, Heather Chang, and occasionally Courtney go for cigarette breaks. To my luck, no one was there now so it would make telling the news a bit easier.

"So Gwen, what did you want to talk about?" Trent asked, both of us leaning against a wall. I placed a hand on my tummy, almost like a silent plea for support from our child.

"Trent… you remember that, uh, the night I went over to your house…?" I began cautiously. I was afraid that he would understand what all this was about then and there, but he remained oblivious.

Trent still looked awkward though. "Oh, uh… I thought you said we weren't ever going to talk about it again?" He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the ground bashfully.

I sighed. "That was before…" I took a deep breath. "Trent, I'll just come out and say it."

"Say what?" Trent asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm pregnant."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ah ha, sorry for the delay in chapter everyone, but I hope you all still enjoyed! And MWAHAHAHA, I'm evil for leaving it at a cliff hanger like that. xD**

**~AerisSerris**


	4. The Harsh Grip of Reality

**I know, I'm pure evil for leaving that cliff hanger last chapter. MWAHAHAHAHA! :D**

**Also, this chapter contains the first POV of Trent! Enjoy!**

**Main Pairing: Gwen/Trent  
>Side Pairings: LeShawnaAlejandro, Courtney/Cody, Beth/Justin, future Bridgette/Ezekiel, one sided Heather/Duncan (prior to story)… maybe more later, I dunno. :P**

**Warnings: Contains fluff, swearing, and other random crap. This is me though, are you surprised by now? It's also in Gwen's point of view throughout the story unless I decide otherwise. Also AU, I forgot to mention that in the previous chapters, but I hope that you realize this by now.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Total Drama! Unfortunately, I do not own any related characters to the show, just the idea for this story. Which, come to think of it, has been used sooo many times can I really say I own the story idea? Meh…**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Trent's jaw dropped – if he were a cartoon, it would've been to the floor.

"You're – wait – you're _what_?" His bright green eyes were huge, and I couldn't say I blamed him. God damn…

To my relief, there was no anger in his voice, but I couldn't help wincing anyways.

"I… I… I have to go Trent, it was nice talking to you but Bridgette's waiting for me and – " I turned, but Trent grabbed on my arm before I could leave. His grip didn't hurt, but it was still firm.

"Gwen, wait!" His voice was pleading… not commanding like I had expected. I turned, reluctantly. "I mean… we need to talk about this."

"If you're going to leave me with the kid," I sighed, "I wouldn't blame you."

Trent shook his head. "I… I don't know yet. I don't know what I want to do. I really need to think about this. But, um, I…"

I felt a tear in the corner of my eyes. "Then I'll go… we'll talk later Trent!"

I turned and left again, and this time Trent didn't stop me. I could still feel his gaze at the back of mine when I turned and ran for my car, making me feel like a giant bitch…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_(Trent's POV)_

I stared after the Goth girl that was Gwendolyn Carter until she was gone, disappearing behind the walls of the office building and climbing into her black car without another word.

I slumped to the ground, groaning. My wording definitely could've been better in that situation, couldn't it? Fuck… she must think I'm leaving her alone with her kid…

_Correction, genius. _My sub-conscience jumped in. _That's your kid too!_

Thanks, sub-conscience.

After a few minutes, I managed to pull myself together and walk to my motorcycle. Everything felt so surreal now.

I wasn't lying to her when I said I needed time to think, but I wasn't about to leave her. At the risk of sounding like Alejandro Burromuerto, a friend of mine here at work, my mother raised me to be a gentleman.

Of course, I'm willing to bet that Mom wasn't expecting me to get a Goth girl I barely know pregnant.

When I got to my motorcycle (her name is Jewel), I slumped against it rather than sitting down on it and going home to my apartment. Even if I did go home now, I'd probably end up getting into a car accident and killing myself – that's just how scatter brained I feel!

Maybe if I just lay here for a while I'll feel better…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

I turned the key in the apartment door, opening it slowly, and then slamming it shut after me. Today… had been the longest day of my life.

Bridgette wouldn't be home yet – even though almost everything else on my mind had turned to mushy Jell-O after the evens of today, I could still remember, at the very least, that my best friend and roommate wouldn't be back for another two hours.

I slumped to the floor, burying my face in my arms as I hugged myself tight. Trent hadn't reacted negatively, and I'll give him that, but his finishing words at our discussion left a chill running down my spine.

He didn't seem like he would be the guy to ditch me and our unborn child, but ever since Duncan broke up with me to go out with some girl whose name I don't even remember, everything seemed muddled and confusing.

I sat there on the floor, hugging myself for at least ten minutes before I came to what little of my senses were left. I knew I should at least go sit down somewhere else, the floor being rather uncomfortable.

"Okay Gwen… get yourself together." I said to myself, in the same way that Bridgette would. Speaking of the blonde (I'm apparently 'her bitch forever'); I would also have to tell her.

Maybe it'd be best if I just told her when she got back. I mean, the sooner the better, right?

"I'll just tell her when she gets back." I decided. I really needed the support of a friend right now, and Bridgette had to be the best person to talk to about it.

My lips began to quiver as soon as I said it. This was going to be the hardest thing I've ever done…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

An hour passed before I could stop feeling completely sorry for myself and get my head back in the game… so to speak.

Despite this being the very thing Courtney Evans would do, I felt that right now, just to give me something to concentrate on, I would plan ahead.

Obviously, the baby couldn't stay in this apartment with me. Bridgette, being the nice girl that she is, couldn't complain about anything out loud. But I knew that she could, despite her kind heart, get pretty annoyed. She loved kids, but living with one that wasn't hers? I couldn't make her do that.

I guess I'd have to get my own apartment, but I couldn't right now. My internship at the Evans Industries doesn't pay me enough money for that to be an option right now, at least not by myself. With the money that Bridgette and I both made together, we were able to afford this tiny little shit hole.

I supposed that it'd have to be thought of more when Trent kindly let me know whether or not he planned on staying with me and the child.

I looked at the clock – Bridgette would be back in an hour. I told myself I would tell her the news then, and I was planning on sticking with that, but maybe I could do something else to help speed up the process of letting everyone know.

I reached for my black cell phone, flipping it open. I was about to go to my contacts page when I realized that the background was still a picture of me and Duncan together.

We'd broken up a while ago, a week before Trent and I had sex in his apartment. I mentioned it before, a few of the reasons we'd broken up – I wasn't ready to have sex, he wanted some desperately, and I didn't feel any romantic sparks between us when we kissed or made out or whatever.

There was a bit more to the story then just that.

_-Flashback-_

_LeShawna had just discovered today that I was dating Duncan Leroy Cox. _

"_Girl, you are NOT serious!" LeShawna said, her jaw dropped in horror._

_I felt heat rushing up to my cheeks. "I, I guess I am… Why? Do you know him or something?"_

_LeShawna shook her head. "I used to date Duncan Cox in high school, Gwen. And we were pretty happy for a while – I mean, yeah, we argued a LOT. That's what happens when a skinny delinquent and a bootylicious ghetto girl like me get together, you know? We were still happy, though, like I said before. Anyways, his mom called me one day and asked me to come over and tutor Duncan while she was at work – he had a habit of wandering off to a friend's house until midnight or so. I found out later, though, that she had called FROM work – she had no idea what Duncan was up to at the time."_

_I raised my brow. "And… then what?"_

"_Well, I walked in, and there he was on the couch, having sex with some redhead I knew named Delilah." LeShawna sighed and shook her head, almost as though she were re-experiencing the painful memories. "I found out from his last girlfriend, a blonde named Jennifer, that he had ended up with her through cheated, and then he cheated on Jennifer… with me. And I didn't even know it."_

_I gasped. "That's horrible, LeShawna… I'm sorry…"_

_LeShawna frowned. "Don't feel sorry for me, girl – I made sure that I gave Duncan something to remember me by. All I'm saying is, that boy has a serious history of cheating on all of his ladies. Be careful, okay? Keep a good eye on him."_

_I could hardly believe that Duncan, my best friend Duncan, would cheat on me with another girl. So I told LeShawna that. She just sighed, looked kind of sad, and shook her head._

"_That's what I said, too."_

_Her words had still rung in my head, though. I was up all night thinking about it, probably waking up Bridgette several times by my tossing and turning – the key word being _probably_. If I had for sure, she would've scowled at me, pulled all of the blankets, and kicked me off the bed._

_She was a funny girl, Bridgette._

_A week had passed, and I was still thinking about it. It almost affected my work ethic – thankfully, I had Courtney and Heather breathing down my neck just enough to ensure that I got my work done._

_When I walked outside that day, though, my week long nightmare became a horrible reality._

"_Ugh! Get bent, loser!" Heather Chang, the top bitch around the office (besides Courtney), her high heels clacking on the pavement as she quickly walked to her car, a look of fury on her face. Duncan was jogging after her, a bright red slap mark on his face._

_Duncan didn't look offended – on the contrary, he seemed aroused. "Feisty, eh? That's how I like my women." _

_I stared for a minute, a tear beginning to form in my eye. "What the fuck is going on here?" I finally asked, in between Duncan flirting with Heather some more._

_Duncan jumped practically a foot into the air and turned around. "Gwennifer, hey…"_

_As much as I hated Heather, I knew at that moment, that she was the only one I could trust to convey what just happened. I turned to her, a silent plea in my eyes._

_Her expression seemed to soften for half a second before returning to the scowl plastered on it seconds before. "Your boyfriend here grabbed my ass when I was walking out the door!"_

_I turned to Duncan, furious. "Duncan!"_

"_Hey, who are you going to trust? This _bitch_ or me?" He said, wearing an expression of fake hurt._

_I took a deep breath. "I think I can trust Heather more this time around, as much as it pains me to say it." Heather almost smirked at these words. "LeShawna let me know about what happened between you guys." Duncan groaned at these words, his hands in the air and wrapped around his neck._

"_Ugh, fucking great!" He said in a pissed off tone, as if I were the one that had done something wrong._

"_Duncan, get the hell out of here. Don't let me catch you around here again, or I will jam my boot so far up your ass you can open your mouth and you'll see the toe of it." I growled, taking a few steps toward Duncan._

_Duncan scowled, and then walked off towards his car. _

_I turned to Heather the same instant she did. For a moment, her expression softened, and it looked like she wanted to say something. Words failed her though, and she simply walked to her car._

_I haven't seen him since that day._

_-End Flashback-_

I sighed, knowing that I'd have to change that picture soon. I couldn't still brood on the fact that Duncan had tried to cheat on me with Heather for the rest of my life. But until then, I still had to call over LeShawna and Cody.

Maybe I should call Courtney too…

Woah, what was I thinking? Courtney is my boss, she dislikes me immensely… why should I call her?

I shook the thoughts from my head and hit the call option for Cody. It rung about two times before he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I could hear Cody taking a sip of something on my line – maybe coffee, or something. Because apparently, Courtney can make a mean cup of coffee.

"Cody, hey… I've got some news to tell everyone. Can you come over to the apartment in an hour when Bridgette gets back?" I sighed, waiting for his answer.

"Uh, sure. I don't mind – if you want to tell me now, though…"

"No, it's better that we talk in person." I shook my head, even though he wouldn't be able to see that bodily function over the phone.

"Sure thing, Gwen. I'll be there in an hour."

"…Thanks, Cody."

"No problem!" I could hear Courtney said something indistinctive on the other line, and Cody practically yelled "YES!"

I blinked before he talked to me again. "Yeah, I-I'll be there."

He hung up quickly.

I guess he and Courtney were more… intimate then I had thought. I know they've been dating for a while now, but it was still kind of hard to believe when I thought about it.

I shuddered, trying to get rid of the mental images. After about a minute, I picked up my phone again, sighed once more at the picture of a happier Duncan and I, and I hit the call option for LeShawna.

She only took one ring – I assume she wasn't too busy. "Yo, Carter!"

I smirked before talking. "Hey, 'Shawna. I had something I needed to tell my close friends… can you come over to the apartment when Bridgette gets back?"

"That's in an hour, right?"

"Right."

"All right, I'll be there." I could practically feel her smirk before she continued. "But, I just want you to know that even if I'm not the same way, I still support you one hundred percent!"

"…This is another 'me and Bridgette are secretly lesbians together' joke, isn't it?"

"It's not a joke if it's the truth!" LeShawna laughed. "No seriously, I'll be there in an hour."

"Thanks, LeShawna." I said before hanging up.

If I had a dollar for every joke she made about Bridgette and I becoming lesbians together…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Just as soon as Bridgette opened to door to our apartment, my confidence began to waiver. I mean, _shit!_ How the hell am I supposed to say it?

_Okay Gwen, don't beat around the bush. Be direct and confident, like you were with Trent._

I told myself that over and over. It seemed to work, because at least my legs didn't feel like jelly anymore.

"Hey, Gwen. How was your day?" She asked, setting down her blue shoulder bag on her blue armchair.

Our apartment was an extremely odd mix of things – we couldn't agree on any kitchen tables, but we managed to agree on a medium brown cedar island bar counter, with two differently painted cedar stools – mine I had painted black with the bottom and seat midnight blue, while hers was a more impressive job of swirly white and sea blue.

It was basically that same design around the entire apartment – her items were sea blue and white, mine were midnight blue and black. To anyone who didn't know who we were taking a look inside, he'd think that maybe a color blind Goth had decorated the place or something.

Or he'd think that a surfer and a Goth were roommates. Either one, really.

Well, I was sitting there on my black and blue armchair. "Bridge, I called Cody and LeShawna over to the apartment."

"Why?" She sounded curious, leaning back in her blue armchair.

"Well… I have news I need to tell all of my friends. So I told them to come when you got back home." I said.

Bridgette raised a brow. "Must be pretty big news if you're telling all three of us at once."

I sighed. Believe me, Bridgette… believe me.

"You could say that, yeah."

About five minutes later, a knock came on the door. I got up quickly and answered it.

"Gwenny, my girl, what's up since the last two hours I didn't see you?" LeShawna grinned.

I smiled back at her. "Hey, 'Shawna. Go ahead and sit anywhere…"

"By anywhere, you mean anywhere EXCEPT your chair, right?"

"You know me too well." I said sarcastically, cracking a smile.

LeShawna walked in, taking a seat on my kitchen stool.

About another five minutes later, the person I assumed was Cody knocked on the door. I answered it, and sure enough, there he was.

"Hey, Gwen! Am I the first one here?" He gave me a gap toothed grin.

"The last, actually." LeShawna replied from the living room. Cody gave a snap.

"Alas, I have next time to be the first to arrive." He said, faking sadness.

I rolled my eyes and let him in. He sat down on Bridgette's kitchen stool. Since he'd been over before, he knew the rule of 'if you sit in Gwen's armchair, you die.'

His hair will never be quite the same, heh.

"Okay Gwen, what did you need to tell us?" Bridgette asked, setting down her copy of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone._

I took a deep breath. _Remember, no beating around the bush._

"Well, about two months ago, after I was done with my shift at the office, um, I went over with Trent to his house to get some paperwork done. We started drinking, one thing led to another, and…" I could feel the heat rise up to my cheeks as LeShawna, Bridgette, and Cody stared at me.

"You mean Trent Manson?" LeShawna asked, her jaw dropped. "That hot musician boy next to your cubicle? You fucked him?"

So eloquently put, LeShawna.

"Well, yeah…"

"Damn, girl! Go you, that boy is so hot that he makes steam look cool!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that line – her mom had absolutely hated Disney movies, so growing up, LeShawna wasn't allowed to watch a single one of them. Recently, Alejandro (her hot Latin boyfriend), had found it out, and immediately dug out all of his movies. The classics, like Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast. Also those two recent one, The Princess And The Frog and Tangled.

LeShawna had quickly learned that she loved Hercules, and quoted it every chance she could. It was like watching a little kid and their favorite Disney movie.

"Hey now, you still have Alejandro." Cody grinned.

"But if I didn't…"

I sighed. This was getting off topic. "That isn't what I called you over to tell you, there's more to it."

They all paid attention to me again.

"I'm, uh, a little pregnant…"

They all stared at me, mostly Cody.

"Woah, you're serious?" He said, jaw dropped.

I nodded, looking at the ground miserably.

"Damn…" LeShawna's eyes were huge. I couldn't blame her.

"Well Gwen…" Bridgette walked over, wrapping her arms around me. "We'll all be there for you. Even if you're pregnant, you're still our friend and that's not going to change."

I beamed, a happy tear trailing down my cheek. I opened my mouth to speak, but she wasn't done yet.

"Plus, I'll help you in any way I can with the baby. Cravings, comfier pillows, you name it and I'll help anyway I can!"

I couldn't find any words to say to that, so I just hugged Bridgette back.

"Thank you…"

LeShawna smiled too, plus Cody. "I'll be there for you too, White Girl."

"And me!" Cody added.

I smiled, happier than I had been since I'd found out the news. "I love you guys, you know that?"

"You could tell us a bit more often…" Cody said, grinning like the goof that he was.

The group hug was nice and all, but then another thought struck me in the middle of it.

How was I going to tell my family?

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoyed!**

**~AerisSerris**


	5. A Little Easier Along The Way

**Sorry for the long wait, folks! A few LARGE issues decided to pop up in my life, things are difficult and shitty lately... Buuuuut I work on this chapter to make up for it!**

**Main Pairing: Gwen/Trent  
>Side Pairings: LeShawnaAlejandro, Courtney/Cody, Beth/Justin, future Bridgette/Ezekiel, Heather/Noah/Eva, Lindsay/Tyler… maybe more later, I dunno. :P**

**Warnings: Contains fluff, swearing, and other random crap. This is me though, are you surprised by now? It's also in Gwen's point of view throughout the story unless I decide otherwise. Also AU, I forgot to mention that in the previous chapters, but I hope that you realize this by now.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I owned Total Drama. That would be awesooooome. :D But, alas, I don't. :/**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

When I walked into the front doors of Evans Industries the next morning, still feeling giddy that my friends had immediately accepted my pregnancy, and chose to stay with me, well, I'd like to say that things basically returned to normal.

Well, of course not!

I mean, granted, there were some things in the office that were never going to change, no matter what anyone said or did.

Bethany Miller (or just Beth, as well all called her) has a HUGE crush on the hottie (almost a rival to Alejandro) Justin St. Helens, who worked in the office on the floor below mine. I mean, it was so obvious to everyone, except Justin himself. That seemed to be the main love story in the office, now that I think about it. The guy (or girl) loves the guy with a passion, they never notice... Luckily for Beth, though, it was obvious that Justin liked her too. He admitted to Trent and Cody once (the three are in a band together, they meet on days off) that he found Beth a real sweetheart, and the only girl who liked him outside of his looks. Cody told me about it - I still think it's sweet, honestly.

Lindsay Blake, who was Beth's best friend, is also in a relationship right now with Tyler Smith. Those two are roughly the stereotypical jock and cheerleader couple, honest! Lindsay is a sweetheart ditz, and Tyler, and is admittedly not that smarter. At least they seem happy with each other. I wish the same could've been said for me and Duncan...

There was also Isabella Reyun, or Izzy as she preferred to be called. I mean, she was always going to be crazy, no doubt about it. She was the perfect combination, the pinnacle more like it, of the most irritating creature in the world (after Heather and Courtney, of course) and astonishingly hilarious. I still remember the time she set a dung bomb off in Justin's cubicle... the place reeked like fish droppings for a month. (I think my grey skirt still does.)

Oh! And then there's the Heather Chang, Noah Chase, and Eva Garrett love triangle going on right now. See, Noah's this cynical asshole, whom I admit to having a decent friendship with. Well, Noah started working here a while ago, and Heather had immediately taken a liking to him, which admittedly does not happen a lot with that Asian bitch. It was easy to tell that Noah liked her back too, and still does, until Evelyn Garrett applied for a job here. It was like Noah and Heather all over again, except Noah still likes both of them... That boy better be careful who he chooses, seriously. Both of them could make his life a living hell.

Also, Ezekiel Fitzherbert. He's quiet, keeps to himself... I've eaten lunch with him a few times, mostly on the days where I make an effort to not be a bitch to anybody. He's nice enough once you talk to him, it's just that he never makes an effort... Hmm. Sounds an awful lot like me, honestly.

And, LeShawna and Alejandro. They met, they couldn't keep their eyes off each other, now they're dating. Enough said there.

I mean, these things would never change. I was kind of grateful for it; it felt nice to have something constant in my life.

But, as much as I wanted to focus on these small things in life, along with my brother Kyle's recent developments, and how my mom's doing, I couldn't.

I walked in the doors that day, bracing myself for the worst. LeShawna must've told someone, or Cody... Maybe Trent even told Harold, or Justin.

But to my pleasant surprise, nobody ran up to me and pointed out, in front of the office, the scandal. It was nice, and I realized that I only told three people who worked here. None of those three would tell...

At least I knew Cody and LeShawna wouldn't. I mean, like I said before, I don't honestly know Trent that well. I probably learned a LOT about him when we both got drunk, but if I did, then that's completely gone.

All though... LeShawna might have told Alejandro...

Nah. I had nothing to worry about. All I had to focus on was getting a direct yes or no from Trent, and then I could focus on getting my life back in order.

If only things were that easy.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The peace couldn't have lasted so long. When it was my lunch break, Courtney felt the need to come talk to me.

Surprisingly, she wasn't saying anything that irritated me too much, which must have been extremely difficult for her.

"Look, um, Gwen... As your boss, I can't help but notice that you seem a little... out of it lately." The Latina brunette muttered, sitting across from me while I munched on my taco.

"I, uh, I guess so..." I replied, looking down.

Courtney returned back to business almost immediately. "Look, as your boss, I have to ask if there's anything going on that I should know about."

I froze. I mean, Courtney and I aren't friends. We probably never will be, we're too different from each other. I knew she wasn't that horrible of a person, though.

I decided against my strange desires to confide in her. "No, nothing's going on."

Courtney raised a brow, clearly not fooled. What she said next totally threw me off guard though. "Oh, really? Cody tells me otherwise."

I choked momentarily on my taco. _GOD DAMN IT CODY!_

Courtney didn't say anything, simply waiting for me to regain control of my lungs. "Permission to kill your boyfriend?" I muttered angrily.

"Alas, not granted. I might be moved to shed a single tear if something happened to him." We both grinned - who knew she had a sense of humor? It was... weird. Not disturbing weird, not Izzy weird, but granted, still weird.

In a lower voice, I muttered, "What did he say?"

Courtney lowered her gaze. "I pushed him, Gwen, so don't blame him. I wanted to know what happened since he was acting differently, and I was concerned. He told me," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "about the, uh, kid..."

I immediately looked around the cafeteria, to see if anyone heard anything, but to my relief no one did. Everyone was still absorbed in their conversations, and nobody noticed anything. Trent occasionally glanced over at me, but that was understandable...

I wasn't going to talk to him now, but I knew I would have to eventually. Just not now.

"Courtney, please... I'm begging you, please don't tell anyone! Especially not Heather, please.."

Courtney simply raised a brow. "I'm not heartless, Gwen. Of course not. I just wanted to let you know - since I really feel sorry for you, having to go through this - that I'm willing to..." She took a breath. "h-help, if you need it."

I was speechless, and moved. Here was one of the bitchiest girls in the office, a girl that never saw eye to eye with me, and she was offering me help if I needed it!

"I... thank you, Courtney..."

Courtney gave me a rare smile. "Don't worry about it." With that, she stood up, and rejoined her table, consisting of Heather, Cody, and Noah.

I smiled to myself. Things had been going better than I had hoped...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

After work was when Trent decided to talk to me. I was walking toward my car when he ran up to me.

"Hey, Gwen!"

I turned, feeling a little sad. "Hey... hey, Trent."

"Gwen, could we please talk?" Trent asked, his green eyes so sincere that I just couldn't say no. "I mean, I don't think we left off on good terms yesterday, and I want to apologize, first of all."

I swallowed. "Trent, I seriously don't blame you - "

"You should." He muttered. "I can only imagine how you feel, and I bet my intuition isn't even halfway close. So, I'm sorry."

"Trent, I don't blame you either. If I were the boy and you were the girl, I might have done the same thing."

Trent looked immensely relieved, but didn't say anything more on that subject. We both looked around - the parking lot was fairly empty, the only other two out there were Cody and Courtney, and they were both deeply absorbed in a conversation about why Cody needed to cut down on the Kentucky Fried Chicken binge he went on once a week. I couldn't blame either of them - Kentucky Fried Chicken, delicious, but so artery clogging...

"Okay." Trent took a deep breath. "I really thought that I was going to spend the entire night thinking about what I was going to do. But then I realized," he scratched the back of his neck, "that the answer was already obvious. About what I'm going to do."

I swallowed, my heart beating furiously fast. "A-and...?"

"Gwen, I'm going to be with you, I swear to God. I want to be there for out child - it's as much my fault as it is yours. And I won't watch you go through this alone - I wouldn't be any better than an former friend of mine who did that to his girlfriend. If you want me, here for you... Then I'll be here."

I was speechless. I had no idea what to say, so I didn't say anything. Instead, I just hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Trent." I said, a happy tear rolling down my cheek.

I think that it was at that moment that I realized I was falling for Trent Manson.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Review, my lovelies! :3**

**~AerisSerris**


	6. Fraternizing With The Father

**Mmph, sorry for the wait for this chapter. A few family issues popped up - alas, life gets the best of us all, and I went on a vacation this weekend. But I'm back, and I have the writing bug! :D So, without further ado, let us begin this next chapter of Gwen and Trent canoodling. :3**

**Main Pairing: Gwen/Trent  
>Side Pairings: LeShawnaAlejandro, Courtney/Cody, Beth/Justin, future Bridgette/Ezekiel, Heather/Noah/Eva, Lindsay/Tyler… maybe more later, I dunno. :P**

**Warnings: Contains fluff, swearing, and other random crap. This is me though, are you surprised by now? It's also in Gwen's point of view throughout the story unless I decide otherwise. Also AU, I forgot to mention that in the previous chapters, but I hope that you realize this by now.**

**Disclaimer: I bear no legal rights, whatsoever, to the amazing series of Total Drama. If I did, then Alejandro wouldn't have lost his hair. His beautiful, beautiful hair... D:**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

My good mood from Trent deciding to stick with me and the baby must have been obvious. I was VERY happy about, no doubt about it - so I decided to cook tonight without having a "which one of us is too lazy to cook tonight" fight with Bridgette.

I was making spaghetti for dinner that night, a favorite of mine and Bridgette's - only I would leave the hamburger in the pan next to the pot, lest I "spoil Bridgette's dinner with meaty juices" or something like that. I get to have meat, and if she really, _really _wants veggies with her spaghetti, well, that's her problem for being a freaky vegetarian.

Heh heh. I'm just teasing, Bridge.

As if my thoughts summoned her, I could hear the keys clicking to the apartment door, and the surfer girl herself entered the building. Cue that lame soap opera noise of the audience cheering when someone walks in.

The blonde surfer smirked as she sniffed at the smell of cooking food in the air. "Wow, cooking without arguing about it with me first? Someone must be happy." She said, bending over to pet our cat, Gideon. (He's a white and grey tabby cat, and he was a gift from Bridgette's mother on our graduation day. I love the little guy.)

"Well, someone has a certain guy that's sticking with her and the baby." I smiled, lowering the temperature on the stove for the hamburger from high to medium.

"Really? So you've got yourself a boyfriend now, hmm?" Bridgette teased, grabbing a plate from the cabinet.

"Well, not really. I mean, he is cute..." I blushed lightly, realizing what I just said.

"You must have had some form of attraction to him to get in bed with him when you were drunk." Bridgette said casually.

I chuckled. "Heh, true. Either way, I think this is going to work out for the best, Bridge."

Bridgette grinned. "If you two go out, does this mean we have to stop sleeping together?"

"Do you see another bed in here? There's no way I'm sleeping on the couch." I countered.

The blonde surfer laughed.

"You are totally my bitch forever, Gwen."

Gideon meowed, as if in agreement.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

My cell phone rang while I was in the middle of eating my spaghetti. Bridgette was next to me, reading the funnies, while Gideon curled around my legs, hoping for a piece of hamburger from my plate. (More like ANOTHER piece of hamburger. Needy effing cat...)

My ringtone was a woman screaming, then the horror movie theme of Friday the Thirteenth. Bridgette hated it, especially when someone was calling me in the middle of the night.

I glanced at the caller ID; it was Trent. I swallowed my mouthful and flipped my phone open. "Hello?"

Bridgette shot a glance at me, a smirk on her coconut lipgloss coated lips. "Oh ho. Is this Gwen's boyfriend she's talking to? If so, I might need to embarrass her with stories from high school!"

I shot her a "why the fuck did you just say that" look. Unfortunately for me, Trent heard (curse the speaker phone) and chuckled.

"I'm not sure who that is - "

"My _very _annoying roommate, Bridgette." I scowled. Bridgette just rolled her eyes and went back to her food and her comics.

"Ah. I think you mentioned her once." Trent said. I could practically FEEL the smirk on the other end.

"I'm so honored." Bridgette said - she's being a sarcastic little fuck lately, isn't she? I blame Courtney and Noah - she hangs around them too much. Egad.

I turned the speaker off and went back to my conversation - my _private _one, Bridgette! - with Trent. "So, what brings you to Gwen's cell phone town?" I asked politely. I mean, we still barely knew each other.

"Well, I figured that since we're going to be parents, we should, erm, get to know each other. Do you want to do anything after work tomorrow?"

I felt my cheeks redden - it's like he read my mind!

"I, uh, um, uh - "

Bridgette giggled - that gave me the boost I needed to talk clearly. My friend was an extremely nice person, but alas, she's also the type who never lets your embarrassment go. EVER.

"Of course! That sounds like it'd be great, Trent." I smirked at Bridgette, who stuck her tongue out at me.

"Great! Um, I'll bring an extra helmet and jacket for the motorcycle tomorrow. Why don't we go to my place, and then go for dinner?" Trent asked.

I smiled. "Sounds great! I'll see you after work tomorrow, all right?"

"Heh, sounds great Gwen. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night!"

"Good night!"

I hung up. Bridgette and Gideon both looked at me expectantly (that cat is so freaking human-like, it's crazy).

"Well? What's happening?" Bridgette asked.

"We're hanging out after work tomorrow, to get to know each other." I answered, putting my black and blue phone back into my jeans pocket.

Bridgette nodded. "Sounds like a fun time. But, you know, if he does something that I disapprove of, I may have to break your boyfriend's face."

"We're not dating, Bridgette!" I laughed.

"That's what you say now. But just you wait, because I, the all knowing Bridgette Pine, detects that you will fall hopelessly for this Trent Manson." Bridgette giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "We're just friends."

"Hee hee, friends with benefits more like it."

"We were drunk!"

"You still had sex, though, you naughty girl."

"One time!" I groaned.

"I'm sure it was more than that - " I interrupted her then.

"Bridgette! That's... that's gross, beyond human understanding. Where did you learn to talk like that?" I couldn't help smirking.

She shrugged. "My other best friend is Courtney, and she's dating a huge pervert. I don't know - it must've rubbed off in a big... rubbing thing or something."

I chuckled. "Hey, that might be it."

"It's what I tell myself, anyway."

Sure it is, Bridgette. Sure it is. I blame your mother - Marian Pine is a very dirty woman. Very dirty...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The next day at work, I was doing really well with all of my filing. Beauracracy (I don't know, nor care, if it isn't the proper term; _Futurama _has forever impacted that as what I call everything to do with filing) was never my skill, art is.

But, heh, even Heather was impressed with me. She managed to grunt a begrudging "Hmph. Good job." at me, which is the biggest compliment I've EVER recieved from her.

It was come lunch time, and I realized - to my horror - that I had forgotten my lunch for that day. That was amazingly sucky, since I have to eat enough for two people now!

I turned to everyone at the office for some extra change for the office cafeteria food, even if I didn't trust the chef (George Hatchet was... sketchy) or his cooking.

LeShawna smiled sadly and said, "Sorry girl. I gave mine to Alejandro for his lunch."

Courtney (I felt more comfortable asking her than I would have a week ago) said, "Mine is specially prepared by Chef Hatchet - and I don't have to pay. Father owns this place, after all, and only the best for Courtney Sierra Evans - " (I stopped listening after that.)

Trent gave me the better advice. "I wish I did - or else I would totally loan you some." He paused. "I know! Why don't you call Bridgette to bring you your lunch? I bet she would go for it."

I grinned. "Good idea!" I hit the speed dial on my phone for Bridgette's number; a minute later, the blonde surfer picked up.

"Hey Gwen! Something wrong?" She answered.

"Nothing - I just left my lunch at the apartment. Today's your day off, can you bring me it?"

"Sure thing, I'll be there in a few." She paused, then, "...Where's the building again?"

I groaned.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

I was waiting in the cafeteria for Bridgette to arrive when Courtney, Cody, LeShawna, Alejandro, and Trent all decided to sit by me.

"Oh! Uh, hey guys. What's going on?" I said, kind of shyly. It was mostly around Courtney, Alejandro, and Trent. I had a crush on Alejandro for a while when I first came to the office, but it was obvious that he had eyes for no one but LeShawna. It was fine by me - I really loved how happy Alejandro made her.

Also Courtney, since we still aren't really friends. I doubt the day will come where she and I will ever fully get along, but who knows? Maybe; Bridgette has said that Courtney and I have a lot more in common than we think.

Trent, meanwhile; the father of my unborn child, and a guy that I might be falling for, hardcore. It sort of hit me in the middle of the day that I really did find him attractive. His tousled hair, ink stained fingers from all of the writing with a pen that he does, bright green eyes, laid back personality...

Ah! Get a hold of yourself, Carter!

"Sitting with you, Vanilla Ice. What's it look like we're doing?" LeShawna smirked, sitting across from me. Trent took the spot beside me, and Alejandro sat by LeShawna. Courtney and Cody sat across from each other as well.

A little couples picnic, I thought. Then I shook my head again - Trent and I were not dating!

At least, not yet...

Maybe...

Possibly...

I wish... damn.

"Ah! Well, I warn you that nothing interesting is going on over here, just me waiting for Bridgette to bring me my lunch." I smiled.

"Bridgette... she wouldn't happen to be a blonde girl, tan, with green eyes?" Alejandro asked, a smirk on his lips.

"Yeah... why?" I asked. Looking back, I feel like such a... well, a Lindsay Blake.

"She's behind you."

I turned around, and there the surfer was, holding my lunch. "Bridgette!"

"Gwen!" She laughed, handing me my lunch. "Sorry it took so long, I got a little lost... Toronto's a big town."

"It's all right, thanks a ton Bridgette!" I grinned, giving her a brief hug before the surfer began to leave.

"No problem!" She smiled, but then turned around. "Courtney, are we still on for the beach tonight?"

Courtney grinned. "You know it!"

Bridgette smiled, then left.

As Bridgette left, I noticed that Ezekiel Fitzherbert, who'd been eating his lunch in the corner (as usual) couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Hmm... suspicious!

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Trent, are you sure that... this is totally safe?" I had a black motorcycle jacket fastened around me, the material being rather hard to have gotten on. Trent had let me wear his second favorite black and blue helmet - I really was flattered that he bothered to remember my two favorite colors.

"Relax, Gwen." Trent gave me a reassuring smile. "I've been riding the 'cycle since I was sixteen. I know what I'm doing. Just hold on, relax, and enjoy yourself."

I felt a little better; Trent has this assuring... aura, about him, that somehow made it easier for me to trust him.

"Ready?"

I nodded.

"All right. Hold onto my shoulders or my waist, but just hold on."

My hands went on his shoulders, holding on tightly. Now, maybe I've never mentioned this before, but... I have a slight fear of bikes, motorcycles, anything that had to balance on two wheels.

Or worse, a unicycle. Guuuuh.

It's just that when I was nine, and my brother was six, our dad, James Carter, was teaching my brother Kyle to ride a bike. Kyle had insisted that dad wouldn't let go, and like all parents, he did let go so Kyle would learn to assert himself and take control of the bike.

Well, when Kyle found out dad wasn't holding on... it ended badly. He was all right after a while, but that crash... Guuuh. It was pretty bad, but not too bad looking back on it.

I frowned; thinking of my dad made me pretty sad. When I was thirteen, we woke up to some horrible news. Dad had left a note on the kitchen table and said that he was leaving my mom, Ruby, to be with a housewife next door named Marissa. The two would be sending the divorce papers to their respective spouses while they lived happily forever fucking after in some place over the rainbow.

He didn't get far, though - we turned on the news after reading the note to calm down, and found out that he and Marissa got into a car accident and died almost immediately.

Insult added to injury. Jesus.

The motorcycle revved to life, and my grip on Trent's shoulders went tighter instaneously.

"Just relax!" I could barely hear Trent through his helmet. I closed my eyes, just waiting for it to be over...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Wow. That was quick.

"Welcome to Casa de Trent, Gwen." Trent smiled, parking his motorcycle and leading me to his apartment. I'd been here before, obviously, but I didn't really remember too much about it. Only that it was nice, and that Trent's dad helped pay the rent each month.

I was slightly jealous - it took both me and Bridgette to pay for our apartment, and it still wasn't as nice as this. My family had never been rich - it only got worse after dad ditched us and died - and Bridgette's mom wasn't exactly the epitome of wealth either.

Trent noticed my jealousy. He swallowed. "Uh..."

I shook my head. "It's fine, it's not your fault. My family's never been, well, rich, so..."

We entered his apartment, a place that was nicely furnished. A television in the corner, with a nice two seater sofa facing it, and a bookshelf that was filled with some pretty nice books beside the TV. An island bar facing his kitchen, some dishes that he left to drive when he went to work still sitting beside his sink.

_Not bad, _I thought.

Trent sat down on his green sofa, patting the spot beside me for me to sit beside him. I did, sighing at the plushness of the sofa.

"You've got a really nice place, Trent." I smiled, and I did mean it - it was a great place. Maybe this was where the baby would be growing up. If it was, then I felt quite a bit better about it.

"Thanks." Trent grinned. "So, what should we talk about first? I'd love to get to know you better, Gwen. You know, get some more pieces to the great Gwendolyn Tara Carter puzzle."

I blushed, looking down. It was foolish, I know... but I couldn't help my emotions.

"I... I'd love to get to know you too." I smiled.

He went to the kitchen, grabbing two glasses of juice and handing one to me. "Thank you." I said.

"So, let's review the things I know. Tara is your middle name, your favorite colors are black and blue, and you live with your best friend Bridgette." Trent looked up at me, grinning. "You also have a cat."

I nodded. "Gideon."

We basically just talked like that for an hour, and before I knew it I knew so much more about him then I ever thought I would have - his favorite band was Maroon 5, he had a pet brick when he was four, and stargazing was one of his favorite past times.

"I love stargazing, too." I smiled.

Trent grinned, glancing at the clock. "It's six o'clock, do you want to go to that restaurant now? Dinner's on me."

I nodded. "That sounds great! Where are we going?"

"I thought that Olive Garden would be fine. I know you like pasta, so..." Trent shrugged.

"Sounds good." I murmured, in a daze.

It never struck me that there was more to Trent than really met the eye. It was so cliche, so damned cliche (and I HATE cliches), but... I really felt like I could trust him. And this was just based off what I learned about him tonight!

Trent smiled, picking up his motorcycle keys. "Let's be off then, m'dear." He grinned, then the smile faded. "Should I... not have called you that?"

I shook my head. "It's fine. I like it."

Trent smiled, looking down. "Let's be off, then."

As he reached the door, I followed. "Hey, Trent?"

Trent turned to face me. "Yeah?"

I don't know what I was really thinking. I suppose it was a hormonal thing.

But I kissed him.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**I wish I could drive a motorcycle... I plan on learning when I turn sixteen years old myself. Dx**

**Read and review, my lovelies! :3**

**~AerisSerris**


End file.
